


Rochefort's Missfortune

by ribet2015



Series: Eliza's journey [2]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Autopaizuri, F/F, Fellatio, Futanari, Futanari Kazama Asuka, Futanari On Futanari, Futanari Zafina, Magic, Milking, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a alley, Tea with breasts milk, Threesome - F/F/F, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, breasts expansion, excessive cum, futanari Eliza, futanari Emilie ''Lili'' de Rochefort, hands tied, sentir lo que el otro esta sintiendo, urethral insertion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: Eliza despierta en una sala a oscuras maniatada sin saber que ha pasado, pero pronto sabrá y disfrutara de las consecuencias.
Relationships: Eliza / Kazama Asuka, Eliza/Ribet (OC), Eliza/Zafina, Eliza/Zafina/Ribet (OC), Emilie "Lili" Rochefort/Ribet (OC), Emilie ''Lili'' de Rochefort / Eliza, Emilie ''Lili'' de Rochefort / Kazama Asuka / Eliza, Emilie ''Lili'' de Rochefort/Original Character(s), Katarina Alves/Eliza, Kazama Asuka/Emilie ''Lili'' de Rochefort, Zafina/Ribet (OC)
Series: Eliza's journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880734





	1. Capítulo 1

Cuando Eliza abrió los ojos noto un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo último que recordaba era haberse encontrado con un chico en un callejón y pasarlo bien durante un rato y al terminar aparecer esa rubia pomposa. No veía nada, pero se percató de que estaba maniatada a donde estaba sentada, entendía que una silla de comedor. Al agudizar un poco sus sentidos vampíricos pudo discernir un par de figuras frente a ella, pero no podía saber quienes eran. También pudo ver que estaban en una sala cuadrada de diseño un tanto extraño por el suelo que podía ver bajo sus pies sabía que era marrón claro y con circulos que cada vez se iban haciendo mas grandes de color rojo, ella parecia estar atada justo en el centro.

Unas luces empezaron a encenderse cegando momentáneamente a la joven, sin mediar ninguna palabra las dos figuras se acercaron a Eliza, esta intentó zafarse aun sin ver con claridad a sus captores de sus ataduras sin éxito, sólo consiguió hacerse algo de daño. Una risa obstinada sonó en la sala, la joven vampiresa la reconoció enseguida.

  * Oh querida parece que ahora no tienes a donde ir. - Era la repelente voz de Lili Rochefort.
  * Lili, ¿No nos estamos pasando un poco? - Y esa era la voz de la chica que la acompañaba en el callejón, o eso suponía Eliza.
  * Asuka, cariño, solo estamos haciendo lo que hay que hacer.
  * (“¿Qué pretendes?”)
  * Ah, no, eso si que no, se que hablas mi idioma, asi que dejate de seductores susurros.
  * Tch… ¿Qué pretendes? - Dijo la vampiresa resignada.
  * Hace unos días entraste en mi casa y saliste, no faltaba nada así que ¿por qué?
  * No entre en tu casa, solo salí de ella.
  * Oh, ¿sí? - Dijo algo soberbia. - ¿Y cómo explicas eso? Para salir, primero hace falta entrar.
  * Uffff… No tengo que entrar si antes de que me despierte de mi sueño humanos como vosotros construís una mansión encima de mi sala de descanso. - El tono de indignación se había rebajado pero seguía acompañando las palabras de Eliza.
  * ¿Lo ves Lili? Todo tenía una explicación, no hay porque seguir con esto. - Dijo Asuka un tanto preocupada.
  * No hace falta… No hace falta… - Empezó a murmurar la joven de gustos refinados. - Si no ha hecho nada, ¡¿cómo explica esto?!



Lili levantó su falda y bajo ella había un gran bulto oculto por sus bragas blancas con encajes en los bordes, al bajarlas se pudo comprobar que dicho bulto era un pene, curiosamente sin testículos, por lo que pudo observar Eliza, oculto tras el miembro había unos labios rosados.

  * Buaaaaahhh ¿qué? - Asuka se sorprendió mientras realizaba una gesticulación exagerada. Parece que su amiga le había estado ocultando información
  * Bonito y coqueto, ¿y qué quieres que haga con tu pene? ¿Acaso es tu forma de pedirme sexo?
  * ¡Deja de hacerte la inocente! ¡Esto apareció en mi cuerpo justo en el momento en el que se te vio huir de la mansión!



La joven Rochefort empezó a gritar encolerizada, sin darse cuenta tenía su pene en la mano agitándolo para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo, mientras que Asuka ruborizaba miraba mientras fingía taparse los ojos con los dedos. Con tanto movimiento ocurrió lo que es natural, Lili se había empalmado, dura y erecto el nuevo pene de la mujer era de unos treinta y cinco centímetros y de un grosor digno de alabanza. Debido a como había crecido su miembro quedó muy cerca de la cara de la vampiresa que aprovechó para suspirar de incredulidad, la señorita Rochefort noto el aliento caliente de Eliza en la punta de su nuevo miembro y noto una sensación extraña que recorría su cuerpo desde la punta de su pene hasta cada punto al que su sistema nervioso llegase lo que hizo que se sonrojara lo que aquella mujer maniatada aprovechó.

  * Si querías diversión, te lo he dicho hay formas más fáciles de hacerlo, pero si te van los fetiches no soy quien para negartelos.
  * ¿Pero qué dices?



No contestó, en lugar de ello acercó su boca a ese descomunal miembro. Aprovechando que el prepucio aún estaba enfundado en su piel Eliza metió la lengua por dentro a lo que Lili respondió con un gemido corto. Cuando ya había recorrido entero los recovecos con la lengua uso los labios para desenfundarlo mientras entraba en la boca noto como lo que hace un momento estaba seco ahora empezaba a lubricarse, no solo por la saliva de Eliza, sino por los propios líquidos de la señorita Rochefort. La lengua sirvió de cama para aquel pedazo de pene que estaba en su boca, que apenas con un tercio de su capacidad ya estaba casi desbordada. La lengua giraba alrededor de la carne que oscilaba entrando y saliendo cuando Eliza movía su cabeza. Cuando tenía la mayor parte dentro llegaba tan hondo que a veces rozaba la campanilla de la vampiresa, lo que le daba arqueadas por lo que tenía que tener cuidado para no ahogarse, en cambio a Lili el contacto le hacía cosquillas. Ni la mujer delante de la vampiresa ni la que estaba al lado impidieron nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Asuka había bajado una de sus manos de los ojos a su entrepierna aquella estampa la había empezado a afectar y el rojo de su cara ya no era por vergüenza, se estaba empezando a frotar la mano contra su vagina mientras apretaba y refregaba los muslos. Sus labios tenían algo en común con los de Lili, ambos se estaban mordiendo el labio inferior suavemente.

La boca de Eliza estaba a tope de trabajo, notó cómo el pene que tenía en ella palpito momentáneamente y de nuevo lo hizo una vez más, cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba apenas pudo sacarla de la boca, Lili empezó a eyacular.

  * ¡Qué maravilla estoy sintiendo! - La sensación inundaba todo el cuerpo de la joven.



Lili siguió eyaculando con tal fuerza que tiró a Eliza al suelo y rompió la silla. Gran parte del semen había caído en su cara y pecho pero también había entrado bastante en la boca, que la vampiresa tragó instintivamente. Cuando vieron que Eliza no se levantaba las dos amigas fueron a socorrerla, ya que pensaban que se les había ido todo de las manos, un suspiro de alivio y otro de incredulidad soltaron ambas al ver que la joven no se había hecho daño, no se levantaba porque se había quedado dormida.

Cuando Eliza se despertó, la situación había cambiado tenía la cabeza sobre los muslos de Asuka y ya no estaba atada, Lili estaba sentada de rodillas a su lado, le estaba atusando el pelo suavemente.

  * ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Eliza.
  * Tras caerte de la silla te quedaste dormida y nos hemos asustado, esto se nos ha ido de madre, perdónanos por favor. - Dijo Asuka mientras encorvaba la espalda en señal de disculpa. Lo que casi ahoga a la vampiresa entre los pechos de la chica.
  * Sigo pensando que tienes algo que ver con todo esto.
  * Te puedo asegurar que yo no tengo nada que ver. No se porque te ha salido ese maravilloso pene de ahí pero yo estaría encantada de…



No había terminado la frase cuando al mover las piernas noto algo entre ellas, era un bulto que sin verlo ya sabía lo que era. Con las manos algo doloridas por las cuerdas y el golpe se levantó la falda y dijo:

  * Mira señorita Rochefort, no eres la única que le crecen penes de repente.
  * ¿Cómo es posible? - Preguntaron Asuka y Lili a la vez.
  * ¿Quién sabe? Dicen que de lo que se come se cría. - Empezó a reírse. - Sea como fuere no podemos irnos de aquí sin seguir con la diversión.



Al girar sobre sí misma pudo incorporarse parcialmente y abalanzarse sobre Lili, la cual sorprendida no pudo hacer nada y tampoco quiso hacerlo, con una mirada complice esta acepto la diversión que ofrecía la vampiresa. Ambas mujeres se desnudaron quitándose de encima las complicadas faldas y lazos de decoración. El reciente descubrimiento de Eliza ya estaba duro y preparado, parecía como si tuviese control total sobre él. Con un poco de ayuda de su mano izquierda la ayudó a colocar su pene dónde quería, sobre los labios rosados que había visto antes.

  * Que sepas que no voy a ser delicada. - Afirmó la vampiresa sin tapujos con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.
  * Nadie te ha pedido que lo seas. - Le devolvió la sonrisa pícara.



El pene de Eliza era de unas dimensiones parecidas a los de la señorita Rochefort por ello cuando empezó a penetrarla pronto noto que llegaba al cuello uterino. Tenía una tercera parte de su nuevo amigo dentro de ella. Cuando empezó a golpear con fuerza como si estuviese llamando a una puerta con un ariete la respiración de Lili empezó a entrecortarse. La cadera de la vampiresa se movía grácilmente de arriba a abajo y un sonido húmedo se desprendía de ambas mujeres. Con todas las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de la muchacha al recibir dentro suya todas esas embestidas su amigo también empezó a despertarse, pronto tuvo el tamaño de hace un rato cuando aún estaba dentro de la boca de Eliza. El movimiento oscilante del pene hacia que golpeara su vientre y el de la vampiresa continuamente.

Lili parecía desbordada ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que llevaba un rato jadeando con la lengua totalmente fuera, sin embargo Eliza queria mas sensaciones por lo que hizo que esa lengua entrara en su boca, cuando ambas lenguas húmedas contactaron un cosquilleo les recorrió el bajo vientre a ambas. Las lenguas recorrían todos los recovecos de sus bocas.

La señorita Rochefort cogió la mano libre de la vampiresa y la llevó a su pene solitario y ambas empezaron a masturbarlo, el prepucio juguetón salía y entraba cada vez más húmedo de su escondite. Aquel ritmo pronto les llevó a la conclusión inevitable, Lili no aguanto mucho y se corrió por encima de las dos, una gran oleada de semen recubrió el cuerpo de ambas mujeres, por el lado de Eliza también eyaculo en su nueva amiga, si podía llamarla así, toda esa cantidad de semen empezó a llenar todo el interior de Lili pero no pudo contenerlo y brotó alrededor del pene aun dentro de la mujer. Entre jadeos y orgasmos se pudo escuchar una voz.

  * No es justo…



La voz pertenecía a Asuka, quien había pertenecido callada observando lo que acontecía ante sus ojos. Seguía sentada sobre sus piernas pero tenía sus manos sobre la entrepierna y frotaba sus muslos continuamente.

  * No es justo… - Repitió - Aquí las dos pasándolo bien y me apartáis.
  * Asuka, querida… - Lili se sintió mal por su amiga.
  * Nadie te impedía unirte. - Dijo Eliza sin tacto.
  * Ya pero es que…
  * No te preocupes - Eso lo solucionamos rápido. - Dijo la vampiresa sonriendo tan abiertamente que casi se le veían sus colmillos.



Cogió del brazo a la señorita Rochefort y se acercó gateando hasta la mujer apenada por no haberse unido. Una vez frente a ella colocó su mano sobre las manos de Asuka aún en la entrepierna y su otra mano en el rostro algo triste y comenzó a besarla. Mientras Lili comenzó a desnudar a su amiga, cuando ya estuvo se colocó a su espalda y apretó su pecho contra ella y llevó su mano junto a las de sus dos amantes, a su vez le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la oreja para que supiera que estaba con ella.

Eliza se dio cuenta que ya volvía a estar disponible para lo que fuese y de hecho cuando separó su cara de la de Asuka no solo pudo ver como su pene estaba erecto y listo sino que tras la muchacha la señorita Rochefort estaba de la misma guisa.

  * Creo que a partir de ahora es cuando vamos a empezar la diversión.
  * ¿Qué? - Preguntó Asuka algo distraída por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.
  * ¿Lista señorita Rochefort?
  * Cuando quieras.



Ambas cogieron a la mujer que estaba entre ellas y la pusieron en volandas cada una se ocupó de un lado, Lili lleno el culo prieto, Eliza la vagina húmeda. Cuando ambas estuvieron dentro un gemido sostenido salió de la garganta de Asuka. Ambas arremetían contra su amiga con fuerza, por delante no entraba todo el miembro de la vampiresa pero lo que llegaba era como un ariete arremetiendo contra las mismísimas puertas íntimas de su nueva amante. Por el contrario la señorita no tenía ningún problema en entrar dentro de Asuka con sus treinta y cinco centímetros. Las arremetidas seguían incesantes, había veces que penetraban al unísono y le cortaban la respiración. Por detrás Lili le seguía mordiendo la oreja suavemente, Eliza sin embargo había abandonado la boca y se centró en los pezones de la joven japonesa, la lengua los rodeaba y los dientes los pellizcaban.

La esperada conclusión llegó y las tres chicas alcanzaron el clímax con un sonoro orgasmo desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas y que inundó a la joven Asuka del semen de Lili y Eliza, el vientre de la joven se abultó un poco de toda la descarga que había en su interior. Cuando sacaron los penes del interior de la joven, una gran cantidad de esperma empezó a fluir por ambos lados.

Durante un buen rato las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio tumbadas en el suelo, sólo perturbaba el silencio sus respiraciones. La señorita Rochefort rompió el silencio.

  * Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Si tu no eres la causante de esto, ¿quién lo es?
  * No lo se, pero puedo ayudarte a buscar si quieres.
  * ¿Lo harías? - Preguntó Asuka
  * Aunque no entiendo porque querrías deshacerte de algo tan divertido si, os ayudare, se me da bien los temas paranormales.
  * Si es así, Sebastian querido, ¿puede darle un móvil a esta señorita?



Sebastian apareció de la nada cuando aún las tres estaban desnudas y se marchó en busca de lo que la señorita había pedido. Ni a Lili ni a Eliza pareció importarle pero Asuka volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate. Mientras se volvían a vestir llegó de nuevo el mayordomo de la casa Rochefort con un móvil encima de su bandeja de plata.

  * Aquí tiene señorita… - Torno un poco la cabeza al caer en que no sabía su nombre.
  * Eliza. - Aclaro la vampiresa.
  * Bonito nombre… Pues aquí tiene señorita Eliza.
  * Gracias. - Dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse. - Si encuentro algo os lo haré saber, o incluso si se me apetece tener mas sexo como este.




	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza va en busca de pista de que o quien a provocado el estado actual de Lili. Pero la mujer vampiro a prometido ayudar y eso hará.

Eliza acababa de hacer una promesa y hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una por lo que estaba un tanto nerviosa. Durante un tiempo fue de aquí para allá sin mucha idea de por donde buscar, aunque dijo que se le daban bien las cosas paranormales, lo paranormal que implica misteriosos penes que aparecen sin motivo alguno se le escapaba de su ámbito de conocimiento. 

  * Aaaaarhggg - Grito la vampiresa. - No se por donde buscar. Incluso he usado lo que llaman internet y no me ha servido de nada más que para saber que en Japón hay todo un género porno de esto.



De pronto había caído en la cuenta de que acababa de llegar a la ciudad de al lado, quizás alguien podría saber de una posible rivalidad con la familia Rochefort de la ciudad vecina. Fue preguntando por aquí y por allá pero no sabían mucho del tema, hasta que finalmente llegó a un barucho de mala muerte. En este tipo de sitios uno puede encontrar dos cosas, la muerte o lo que estaba buscando. Eliza entró decidida a ver con cual de ambas se encontraba.

La vista del local por dentro era cuanto menos desoladora, apenas había cuatro o cinco personas contando a la camarera. Para no desentonar más de lo que ya lo hacía la joven centenaria se dirigió a sentarse a la barra donde una joven y bella camarera la estaba observando.

  * ¿Qué quieres tomar? Preguntó la camarera.
  * Una copa del mejor vino que tengas.



Parece que eso no sentó muy bien a los pocos parroquianos del bar, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre el tema directamente a Eliza. La camarera le sirvió la copa de vino mientras la vampiresa la observaba, pero en lo que realmente se quedó mirando fue en el escote pronunciado y en su cabello teñido de azul que le llegaba hasta los pechos. En lo que respectaba a la cara era una completa belleza con unos ojos afilados de color rojos como si fuesen rubíes y unos labios carnosos aderezado con una nariz respingona pero no demasiado.

  * Eres nueva por aquí, no te había visto nunca. - No había rastro de pregunta, solo estaba remarcando la verdad.
  * Cierto. No soy de aquí, sólo estoy de paso… eh…
  * Ribet.
  * Ribet, bonito nombre. A mi puedes llamarme Eliza. ¿Y tu llevas mucho por aquí?
  * Quizás.
  * Enigmática.
  * Solo precavida.
  * Je, me gustas, y no solo porque estes para… ¿mojar el pan? ¿Se dice así ahora? - Eliza había estado poniéndose al día usando el acceso a internet del móvil.
  * Tu tampoco estas mal.
  * ¿Sabrías decirme si en esta ciudad hay alguien que quisiera dañar a los Rochefort? Viven en la ciudad de al lado.
  * No, lo siento. No conozco a esa familia. Aunque suenan a que son ricos. Por aquí solo hace falta eso para querer dañar a alguien.
  * Bueno, ya me has ofrecido más de lo que esperaba encontrar en este sitio.



La vampiresa se terminó la copa de vino de un solo trago, escribió en una servilleta su numero de telefono y se lo echó en el escote junto con la cuenta. Con un guiño de ojo hacía Ribet se despidió y se largó de aquel bar. A la derecha del local había un pequeño callejón con unas escaleras de emergencias, decidió subir por ellas hasta la azotea del edificio colindante. Ya en la cornisa decidió tumbarse un rato. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos era de noche, había vuelto a suceder, se había vuelto a quedar totalmente dormida.

  * Uaaah. Que sueño mas rico. - Dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos debido al bostezo.



Cuando iba a levantarse para seguir investigando comenzó a escuchar unos cuchicheos venir del callejón. Con su vista adaptada a la oscuridad pudo discernir a dos personas, una de ellas era esa camarera, pero la otra no sabía quién era, vestia con una gran camisola abierta de la que sobresalia unos enormes pechos recubiertos por un bikini negro, de cada lado de los pechos tenia agarradas al sujetador del bikini unas pequeñas cartucheras con dos pistolas y llevaba gafas de sol pese a que era de noche y excepto el pelo color caoba poco mas pudo reseñar de la cara. Estaban hablando cuando de repente Ribet alzó la voz.

  * No le he dicho nada sobre ti. Por eso te he llamado. Esa mujer tan extraña preguntando por los Rocheforts, pensé que querrías saberlo.
  * ¿Y seguro que no te ha pagado para que me trajeses aquí?
  * Mira, me dijiste que si alguien preguntaba te lo dijese y eso he hecho. Ahora déjame tranquila.



Durante un buen rato siguieron hablando y la joven camarera le dio a la otra mujer una descripción detallada de Eliza, aunque no hubiese hecho falta con la forma extravagante de vestir que tiene hubiese sabido quien es al instante. Unos pocos minutos más tarde a la mujer con gafas de sol la llamaron al móvil, y con un gesto se despidió, mientras atendía la llamada se fue alejando hasta que finalmente salió del callejón y se alejó tanto que no se la veía ni escuchaba desde donde se encontraba la vampiresa narcoleptica.

  * Puta creida… aceptas un trabajillo una vez y te cogen por los huevos. - Dijo la joven de pelo azul.
  * Vaya vaya, cogida por los huevos suena una forma dolorosamente excitante en la que encontrarse.
  * Es figurado, ni que yo tuviese… ¿eh?



Desde el cielo nocturno se dejó caer Eliza aterrizando grácilmente como si la gravedad no siguiese las mismas reglas para ella al tomar tierra. Ribet seguía sorprendida pero no lo suficiente como para paralizarse ya que se puso en guardia enseguida.

  * Relajate, no te voy a hacer nada… que no quieras.
  * Me has visto.
  * Si. Voy a necesitar que me digas quien es la mujer con la que estabas hablando.
  * ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?
  * Ella se ha interesado por mí cuándo he ido preguntando por los Rochefort y eso puede significar que sabe algo de lo que le ha pasado.
  * ¿Y qué le ha pasado?
  * Más o menos lo mismo que me pasa a mi, la diferencia es que yo lo veo como una virtud.



Durante toda esa conversación la vampiresa había dado vueltas alrededor de la camarera en guardia hasta que finalmente Eliza se encontraba a la espalda de Ribet. Cogió su mano algo temblorosa, estaba nerviosa, estaba claro, y no iba a ser un rival peligroso llegados el caso. La mano la metió bajo sus bragas donde la mujer de cabellos azules se percató de algo caliente y en ese momento blando, curiosa apretó un poco lo que provocó un pequeño quejido de la vampiresa. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano Ribet finalmente se liberó pero no se apartó.

  * ¿Quieres probarla?
  * ¿Y si te digo que si?
  * Tendrás que portarte bien y contarme lo que sabes.
  * ¿Y si te miento?
  * No lo harás. - Se acercó al oído de la camarera y comenzó a susurrarle. - ¿Sabés por qué? Porque querrás repetir y no te dejaré si mientes. 



La mujer tragó saliva y asintió. Sin más pudor que el ya mostrado otras veces Eliza bajo un poco las bragas para liberar al grandullón que ya se había despertado y estaba a pleno rendimiento. Por su parte, Ribet se desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y los bajó hasta por debajo de las cachas del culo. La vampiresa hizo que se apoyase con las manos contra la pared.

  * ¿Dónde prefieres? - Preguntó con cortesía la mujer narcoleptica.
  * El…culo…, me gustaría probarlo…
  * ¡No se hable… - y antes de terminar la frase la penetró con total falta de tacto. - …Más!



Ribet ahogó un grito sordo de placer cuando toda la carne de la vampiresa entre en ella. Agarró del largo cabello de la camarera y lo enrollo alrededor de su brazo tirando suavemente pero con fuerza haciendo que alzase la cabeza lo que aprovechó para agarrarla con delicadeza del cuello mientras le mordía la oreja con intensidad obsesiva. Cada embestida que daba con las caderas pegaba mas y mas a la una con la otra, aplastando suavemente el cálido cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos como rubíes con el frió cuerpo de la vampiresa. El ritmo no decaía con cada movimiento de caderas un sonido sordo salía de lo más profundo de la garganta de Ribet y durante pocos segundos tras ello volvía los ojos en blanco. 

  * Si no te controlas alguien nos va a oír y nos verá follando… solo de pensar en eso me pongo mas dura. ¿Así que porque no gritas?
  * Estas loca, no voy a dejar que eso pase, tu sigue dandome fuerte. - Dijo entre jadeos.



Tras media hora penetrando a la mujer de pelo azul con todas sus fuerzas un calambre le dio bajo el vientre quedándose paralizada y concluyendo con un orgasmo con grandes cantidades de semen fluyendo hacia el interior de Ribet. Al sacar el pene, el ano de la camarera mantuvo la dilatación durante un buen rato de tal forma que junto a la polla de la vampiresa formaban un puzzle que encajaban perfectamente. Aun con las piernas temblando, Ribet comenzó a hablar.

  * Katarina. La tía esa… se llama Katarina Alves…
  * ¿Me puedes decir algo más?
  * Poco se sabe de ella, solo que está interesada en los Rocheforts y que suele tomarse algo en aquel bar del final de la calle.
  * Muchas gracias por tu más que placentera información. Toma.



Como agradecimiento le dio en un papel su número de teléfono y se marchó de nuevo dejando aun a la camarera con los pantalones por debajo del culo chorreando semen a borbotones. Una vez había acabado con la camarera, al menos por el momento, decidió seguir su única pista. Al seguir andando por la calle Eliza comprendió que la camarera tenía razón, era un sitio que no pegaba nada con los Rocheforts y que probablemente aquí hubiese mucha gente resentida con la familia de Lili por el mero hecho de su condición de adinerada.

  * ("Hay cosas que no cambian ni aunque pasen 100 años") - Dijo en su lengua.



Tal y como dijo Ribet al final de la calle había un bar un poco más cuidado que en el que trabajaba la camarera. Al entrar en el local todos y cada uno de los que había dentro la miraron aunque fuese un simple vistazo, a cambio la vampiresa hizo lo mismo con ellos pero no encontró a aquella a la que buscaba, al menos a simple vista.

  * Tomaré algo mientras espero. No creo que a esa camarera le quedasen fuerzas para mentirme. - Se dijo para sí misma. - Camarero, ponme un whisky, y que sea del bueno, que lo estoy viendo desde aquí.



El camarero que era un hombre joven y de aspecto desaliñado gruñó un poco y le sirvió la copa.

  * La próxima vez esconde mejor la botella. - Dijo mientras se marchaba.



Con el vaso en la mano se dirigió al lugar más apartado del local, en el apenas llegaba las luces y tenía aspecto lúgubre. Si en algún lugar tenía que aparecer esa tal Katarina pues sería allí. Se pasó un buen rato sentada y se dió unos cuantos paseos a la barra a por más copas de whisky. Ya llevaba como 5 vasos vacíos en la mesa pero no parecían afectarla, algunos parroquianos del lugar estaban sorprendidos. Sin embargo de momento y sin previa señal de cansancio Eliza se quedó dormida. Aquellos que estaban sorprendidos empezaron a creer que la bebida había estado haciendo mella en la mujer pero que lo ocultaba de forma convincente, estaban equivocados, a la vampiresa no le afecta el alcohol, lo que había pasado era algo más característico suyo y que nunca aparecía en momentos oportunos.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo pero no era el mismo de el del bar era distinto. Cuando intentó levantarse no pudo, descubriendo así que estaba desnuda y maniatada a una mesa con los brazos y piernas estirados y sus treinta y cinco centímetros de esplendor alzados hacia el cielo.

  * Otra vez…
  * ¿Otra vez? - Dijo una voz incorpórea.



La mujer maniatada giró la cabeza y no vio a nadie pero finalmente tras levantarla lo que pudo pudo vislumbrar a alguien de pelo azul encuadrada casi delante de su pene.

  * La camarera…
  * Ya te dije que me llamo Ribet.
  * ¿Y qué pretendes hacerme, Ribet?
  * Poca cosa estando atada.



Al girar un poco la cabeza pudo ver mejor que Ribet se encontraba más alejada de lo que en un primer momento había parecido y estaba atada a una tubería de hierro de la que no podía soltarse.

  * Vaya, vaya, vaya… tenemos aquí a dos mujeres traviesas. - Dijo una nueva voz femenina con acento brasileño.
  * ¿Hace falta toda esta puesta en escena? Atarme a la mesa, desnudarme…
  * Así te sientes más vulnerable y puedo sacarte lo que quiero antes.
  * Se nota que no me conoces… ¿pero para qué has hecho que me empalme?
  * No, ya lo estabas antes de que te atase. Vi tu polla dura desde el momento en el que te desnudo. - Dijo la camarera.
  * No voy a ponerme a discutir eso. - Respondió la voz femenina.
  * Venga ya sal de donde estes, se que eres tu Katarina.



La mujer apareció ante sus ojos desde atrás y dejó la cara fija en la de la vampiresa. Incluso en esta habitación mal iluminada Katarina llevaba sus gafas de sol, lo que no agradó nada a Eliza, con ellas puesta no podría usar sus poderes con ella, para ello requería de contacto visual directo. La mujer que tenía apresadas vestía un sujetador de lo que parecia cuero negro y de ambos costados a la altura de los pechos llevaba dos pequeñas cartucheras con sendas pistolas, por encima llevaba una camisa totalmente abierta y lo acompañaba con unos pantalones blanco a rayas azules y marrones, parecia llevar tambien un tanga negro cuyos elasticos sobresalian del pantalon y por encima del mismo justo por debajo del ombligo un tatuaje de un corazón.

  * ¿Por qué preguntas por los Rochefort?
  * ¿Por qué preguntas tú por quienes preguntan por ellos?
  * No creo que estés en posición de preguntar nada.
  * Entonces tienes una historia con ellos.
  * Quizás…
  * No conozco más que a una de los Rocheforts y creo que es con ella con quién tienes el problema.
  * No sé de quién hablas.
  * No has pensado mucho en esto. ¿Verdad? - Dijo la vampiresa. - Algo tienes con esa chica, y seguramente esté relacionado con el pene que le creció de la noche a la mañana. Cuéntamelo, total, estoy atada a la mesa, no voy a ir a ningún sitio.
  * Esa maldita niñata rica… me dijo que sí la vencía en una pelea justa me daría la información que quiero saber sobre mi padre…
  * Ha funcionado. - Pensó Ribet para sí misma. - Que labia tiene… y que pollon, cuando cojones se le va a bajar la erección… - Continuó pensando mientras se percataba de que el miembro de la vampiresa seguía erguido.
  * ... Gané el combate justamente, pero la muy zorra se rió y dijo que no sabía nada y se fue… ¡Sé que sabe algo asi que contrate a una hechicera que conocí en mis viajes y cuando esté harta de la maldición que le echó ofreceré quitarsela si me dice lo que quiero saber!...
  * ¿Has pensado ese plan bien? Si estuviese funcionando no me habría confundido con quien le provocó semejante hazaña en su entrepierna. O si se hubiese acordado de ti me lo habría dicho y no me hubiese tenido tres semanas de aquí para allá.
  * ¡¿Y qué más puedo hacer?! - En ese momento se quitó las gafas de sol - ¡Atacarla directamente no es la mejor opción, solo tengo que esperar a que crezca su desesperación y apareceré yo para solucionarlo!



Con las gafas de sol fuera el contacto visual era directo. Los ojos de Eliza se tornaron rojos un instante y Katarina Alves se quedó callada y quieta.

  * ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Ribet.
  * ¿Podrías por favor soltarme?
  * Ni que fuese a colar Eliza…



La cara de la camarera mostró una mueca de incredulidad cuando la chica brasileña comenzó a desatar a la mujer sobre la mesa sin vocalizar palabra. Una vez con las muñecas y tobillos liberados se incorporó mientras se masajeaba los lugares donde habían estado las ataduras.

  * Bueno Katarina… cuentame, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?
  * Quiero follarte hasta que te desmayes.
  * Objetivo complicado el tuyo. ¿Y eso te devolverá a tu padre?
  * ¿Qué?



Parece que los poderes de Eliza habían apartado el objetivo principal de aquella mujer de su cabeza y solo quedaban lo que ella misma había enterrado. Con un gesto en los labios por parte de la vampiresa que indicaba un "¿por qué no?" arrancó toda la ropa a la mujer de acento brasileño, el cuerpo al desnudo mostraba una tez bronceada uniforme que contrastaba con la piel blanca de Eliza, sus pechos tal y como ya se veían con su ropa normal eran muy grandes con unos pezones marrones claro de un tamaño mediano, en la entrepierna y coronado por el corazón tatuado tenía un frondoso vello pubico con forma de corazón al revés. La estampa era tan deliciosa para la vampiresa que saltó sobre ella y cayeron ambas en la mesa, Eliza a cuatro patas sobre Katarina levantó su culo redondo de tal forma que parecía un animal agazapado para saltar a por su presa, bajo la cabeza para cerciorarse de que la polla apuntaba en la dirección correcta y bajo violentamente la cadera penetrando agresivamente a la mujer bajo ella. De los treinta y cinco centímetros de pene la inmensa mayoría entraron en ella de forma súbita un pequeño bulto apareció y desapareció del bajo vientre de la muchacha.

  * Te voy a conceder el deseo, pero quizás seas tu la que te desmayes.



Eliza entraba y salía del coño de Katarina cada vez con más fuerza y el grosor de su miembro rellenaba el interior de la vagina sin dejar hueco. Con la boca libre empezó a morderle y chuparle los pezones, todo lo que salía de la garganta de la mujer de tez bronceada eran sonidos húmedos y lascivos. Finalmente la vampiresa se corrió dentro del coño húmedo y caliente de Katarina, provocando que parte de la descarga saliese a borbotones por alrededor del pene que tapaba casi toda la entrada.

  * No te creas que esto ha terminado.
  * Me decepcionaría mucho si fuese así.



La vampiresa narcoleptica le dio la vuelta a su acompañante y colocó su pene sobre su apretado ano, en esta ocasión, la primera entrada la hizo suavemente hasta el final y apretó todo su cuerpo contra la espalda de la mujer bajo ella entrelazando las manos y estirandolas lo más hacia adelante que le permitían los cuerpos. Cuando notó que toda su polla estaba dentro comenzó a entrar y salir con la misma fiereza con la que había golpeado por delante. En esta ocasión en la primera entrada cuanto más adentro estaba más se le volvían a Katarina los ojos en blanco. El pene de Eliza era tan grueso que con cada embestida el interior de Katarina se rellenaba todo y golpeaba el cuello del útero con el exterior del recto. Cada vez estaba más y más húmeda ya que cada embestida estimulaba el cuello del útero como si el mismo pene le estuviese golpeando. Finalmente y justo sincronizada con la vampiresa, la mujer de acento brasileño se corrió manchando toda la mesa. Al rato Katarina se levantó y se dirigió a Eliza.

  * No me he desmayado al final.
  * ¿Como que no? Llevabas tumbada media hora inconsciente encima de la mesa. Pero bueno… quiero que a cambio me des información sobre esa hechicera a la que has contratado.
  * Os importaría a alguna de las dos antes de nada… ¡¿Soltarme?!




	3. Capítulo 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza pone al día a Lili y Asuka sobre lo descubierto sobre el asunto que le sucede entre las piernas a la vampiresa y a la joven francesa.

Tras finalmente recibir toda la información de Katarina y desatar a Ribet, tanto ella como Eliza se marcharon de aquel lugar. Al salir al exterior se dieron cuenta que no seguían en aquel bar, mejor dicho, no seguían ni en la ciudad, estaban a las afueras de la misma en un almacén de un polígono industrial.

  * Ribet, déjame hacer una llamada y ahora te llevo a donde prefieras.
  * Puedo cuidarme sola.
  * Ya lo he visto ahí dentro. Pero no me refiero a eso, más bien sería como una disculpa por meterte en este embrollo.



La camarera se sonrojo un poco y cruzándose de brazos y apartando la cara pareció asentir. La vampiresa sonrió al ver ese gesto, le pareció adorable como ocultaba sus sentimientos. Tras hacer un poco de burla con la mirada se puso con el móvil, aquel que le proporcionó Lili Rochefort tenia su numero grabado en él.

  * Que conveniente es la tecnología de esta era.
  * ¿Nunca has usado un móvil?
  * Me he pasado los últimos cien años durmiendo. Comprende que ande desactualizada.
  * Ah, claro es normal… ¿Espera cuanto has dicho? - La muchacha se sorprendió mucho.
  * Ssshhh, que está dando señal. - Dijo haciendo gestos a la camarera para que se callase.
  * ¿Sí? Lili Rochefort al habla. - La voz de Lili parecía alterada y la respiración acelerada.
  * Hola, soy yo Eliza. He encontrado una pista. ¿Conoces a una tal Katarina Alves?
  * Eh… ¿Debería… conocer… a esa… persona? - La respiración de Lili estaba cada vez más acelerada y su voz se entrecortaba.
  * Pues teniendo en cuenta que es la que ha provocado esto, debería sonarte al menos… 



Eliza comenzó a explicarle el transfondo de todo lo acontecido con Katarina y porque conspiraba contra la chica adinerada.

  * Ah… uffff… ya veo…
  * Un momento… ¿Te pillo follando?



Al otro lado de la línea estaba Lili en una habitación enorme de colores claros. En ella había una cama con hermosas colchas de un blanco puro como la nieve. Encima de ella se encontraban Lili Rochefort y Asuka Kazama, ambas desnudas y teniendo todo tipo de contacto físico. En el momento de la llamada la joven rubia estaba usando el prodigioso pene que le habían impuesto para penetrar a su amiga que estaba siendo empotrada contra el cabecero de la cama con cada embestida, la joven Kazama evitaba los golpes contra la pared ejerciendo fuerza con los brazos.

  * Me has pillado…
  * ¿Estás segura de que quieres que busque una forma de solucionar esto? - Preguntó la vampiresa - Pareces estar pasándolo bien.
  * Llevamos… sin… parar… desde que te fuiste…
  * Pero si me fui hace tres semanas.
  * Efectivamente… este cacharro que tengo entre las piernas hace que esté caliente todo el rato… y bueno, amplifica lo que siento…
  * No veo problemas…
  * Solo paramos para dormir… Sebastian nos pone un gotero para que no desfallezcamos mientras dormimos.
  * Bueno, no te preocupes. Pronto estará solucionado. Katarina me ha dado información. Necesito un billete a Egipto.



En aquel momento Ribet, que hasta ese momento había estado poniendo la oreja miro a Eliza y le grito:

  * ¡Dos billetes!
  * ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo la vampiresa poniendo una mano en el micrófono del móvil.
  * ¿No dijiste que me llevarías a donde quisiera? - Dijo la camarera algo sonrojada.
  * Una promesa es una promesa, y no me gusta romperlas.
  * Gracias. - Soltó mientras sonreía victoriosa.
  * Disculpa, Lili, son dos billetes para Egipto.
  * ¿Quién era esa?¿Una amiga nueva?
  * ¿Celosa?
  * ¿Ahora mismo? Creeme que no.
  * Jejejeje… se me olvidaba que ahora mismo le estás dando a Asuka todo tu amor.
  * Y ella me lo ha dado a mí también.
  * ¿Ah sí?
  * Lo que te paso a ti no fue un caso aislado. A mi querida Asuka también le ha pasado. Tiene el mismo pene descomunal que nosotras dos.
  * Y yo aquí, perdiendomelo.
  * No te preocupes haré que Sebastian haga los preparativos. Luego te llamará él para saber dónde estáis.
  * Gracias. Pronto no tendrás ningún pene al que escurrirle el bulto.
  * ¿A qué te refieres?
  * Nada nada…



Eliza colgó entre risas y dejó a la mujer de alta cuna descolocada, pero de inmediato dejó el móvil encima de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y siguió con sus quehaceres.

  * ¿Por donde íbamos querida?
  * Pues me estabas rellenando por aquí… - Asuka hizo un gesto con la mano sobre su coño húmedo.
  * Pues si quieres cambiemos.



Asuka se recostó encima de la joven japonesa, los penes de ambas quedaron encajados entre sus pechos. Cada vez que una de ellas se movía frotaba su miembro y el de la otra. Además los pezones de ambas hacían contacto en todo momento. Lili comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Asuka con suavidad y estimulando los dos penes en el proceso. Cuanto más lo hacía más rápido le incitaba a ir. Continuaron así hasta que finalmente ambas cedieron a sus cuerpos y se corrieron llenándose enteras del semen de la otra. Pero esto estaba aún por empezar, haciendole un agarre de pinzas con las piernas la joven japonesa se puso encima de su amiga rubia y colocó su enorme polla bajo la de su compañera justo en la vagina, totalmente húmeda por toda la acción que había tenido su enorme hermano pequeño.

  * Vuelve a tocarme a mí.
  * No seas excesivamente gentil, querida. Haz como si fuese una de nuestras peleas del torneo del puño de hierro.



Con esas palabras en mente Asuka penetró con todas sus fuerzas a Lili que de inmediato se le tornaron los ojos a blanco cuando el glande chocó contra el cuello del utero. Insatisfecha con los sonidos que salían de su compañera, la joven japonesa comenzó a frotar sus pechos contra el abandonado pene de la joven francesa. Cuando el movimiento oscilante de la penetración constante la dejaba se metia todo lo que podía del pene de Lili en la boca para que la lengua jugara con él. Cuanto más usaba la lengua más gritaba de placer la mujer rubia bajo ella. Casi como si estuviesen sincronizadas ambas se quedaron quietas un segundo debido al espasmo que recibieron en sus respectivos bajos vientres y tras un par de segundos sin poder moverse comenzaron a correrse de nuevo, Asuka en el coño de Lili, y ésta en la boca de su amiga.

  * Creo que esto es algo que voy a terminar echando de menos.
  * ¿Y por qué no le dices a Eliza que pare?
  * Llevamos tres semanas seguidas sin parar de follar. Tengo otros intereses aparte de ti.
  * ¿No te llenó lo suficiente?
  * Siempre querida, ya sea en el sexo o en las peleas.




	4. Capítulo 3

Eliza había conseguido la información necesaria para localizar al individuo que había provocado la mala fortuna de Lili, estaba en Egipto, en una pequeña ciudad al sureste de El Cairo, y allí es a donde se dirigen, Sebastian, el mayordomo de la señorita Rochefort fue al encuentro de la vampiresa y de su nueva acompañante Ribet y las llevó a un pequeño aeropuerto privado donde se montaron en un avión directos hacia El Cairo. El avión era de esos amplios en los que había un par de asientos con una mesita en medio y otro par de asientos pegados a la pared del habitáculo con una pequeña ventanilla por la que se podía ver el exterior, además al fondo había una pequeña separación con cortinas y detrás de ellas un colchón que tomaba la forma de todo ese habitáculo. Ambas se sentaron en los asientos contiguos con la pequeña ventanilla, el porqué de esa elección no lo tenían del todo claro, pero ahí se sentaron.

  * Señoritas, en el aeropuerto os estará esperando un vehículo para llegar a vuestro destino.
  * Que hombre mas apañado. - Dijo la joven de pelo azul con admiración.
  * Es mi deber como mayordomo de la familia Rochefort. Además señorita Eliza, le he traído ropa más discreta, quizás así pueda ir mas tranquila y evitar asaltos como el de la señorita brasileña.
  * Gracias Sebastian. Es un placer contar contigo.



El anciano mayordomo hizo una solemne reverencia y se bajó del avión, mientras tanto la dama narcoleptica decidió cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo, su compañera apartó la mirada para darle privacidad, por la ventanilla Ribet pudo ver que Sebastian se había quedado al lado del coche en el que habían llegado esperando a que el avión despegase, como un gesto de cortesía se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, a lo que Eliza se rió sin tratar de ocultarlo.

  * ¿Qué?
  * Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías? Te haces la dura, pero eres lo mas dulce que he visto. - Confesó la vampiresa.
  * ¿A qué viene eso? - Dijo totalmente roja.
  * A que no te relajes, vamos en dirección al enemigo, quien sabe lo que puede hacer.
  * … Vale… 



El copiloto salió de la cabina para indicarles que la piloto iba a realizar el despegue para que ambas pasajeras se preparasen para ello. El avión comenzó a moverse y un ligero cosquilleo sacudió los estómagos de ambas mujeres, aquella sensación se fue haciendo más evidente cuando comenzó a ascender la nave. Al cabo de unos minutos el despegue había finalizado y finalmente estaban estabilizados en el aire con dirección a El Cairo. El ligero traqueteo del avión había provocado que Eliza cayese de forma instantánea en uno de sus sueños profundos.

  * Mirala… y me acaba de soltar el rollo de que no me relaje… maldita vampiresa salida… seguro que está soñando con algo pervertido.



La ya ex camarera no iba muy desencaminada, al rato un bulto marcaba la entrepierna de la bella durmiente, se estaba empalmando poco a poco.

  * No falla. Vaya pollon me gasta la amiga, como siga así va a reventar la cremallera.
  * Zzzz… toma esta Lili… Zzzzz… y tu también Katarina… tragaroslo todo… zzzz… 
  * Que bonito… y yo ni aparezco por ese sueño…



Durante un buen rato continuaron los murmullos entre ligeros ronquidos a lo que Ribet intentó no hacerles caso hasta que hubo uno que sí le llamó la atención.

  * Zzzz… Ribet… hasta el fondo… zzzz… no desaproveches ni una gota…



La muchacha de ojos rojos se puso como un tomate, se quedó atenta a lo que balbuceaba pero no dijo nada más.

  * Venga, continua… ¿Qué más? - Dijo mientras la agitaba suavemente.



Aquel movimiento no despertó a Eliza pero si hizo que la cremallera de sus nuevos pantalones se bajase y saliese el enorme pene empalmado de aquel cautiverio. Aquello lo tomo como una señal e hizo lo que había escuchado, era practicamente imposible pero Ribet logró meterse en la boca gran parte de aquel descomunal pene. Con la lengua y su boca húmeda y caliente en la parte cubierta y con sus manos frotando la parte exterior se sentía como cada vez el miembro se ponía más duro. Era increíble, le estaban comiendo la polla y aun así no se despertaba, eso tenía perpleja a la muchacha. La brutal insistencia de las manos y la boca de Ribet hicieron que la vampiresa se corriese sin contemplaciones, aun dormida gimió al sentir el orgasmo. Por parte de la mujer de pelo azul consiguió tragarse la mayoría de la descarga y la que se quedó alrededor del pene lo limpio con la lengua. Tras ello aún sofocada y cachonda por lo que había hecho intentó calmarse cerrando los ojos pero ni cinco minutos pasaron y tuvo que volverlos a abrir algo había cambiado en ella, al meter la mano bajo el pantalón noto algo conocido.

  * Uaaauu… así que así es como lo consiguió ella… - Descubrió sorprendida.
  * ¿Conseguir que? - Dijo Eliza recién despertada.
  * Nada… ¿que has estado soñando? - Dijo apresurada.
  * Lo normal, sexo por aquí, sexo por allá…
  * Ya veo… eres una vampira salida…
  * Lo mejor ha sido cuando has aparecido tú. Y te he cabalgado como una loca.
  * ¿Será al revés no?
  * En mi sueño no… era todo tan real… lastima que no podamos hacerlo ahora mismo… tendríamos que tener un cinturón de esos que he visto en internet.
  * ¿Y si te dijese que no hace falta?



La muchacha de ojos rojos y pelo azul cogió la mano de su compañera de viaje y la metió bajo su pantalón y de inmediato lo comprendió.

  * Vaya vaya, has tenido un almuerzo algo especial ¿verdad?
  * Decías en sueños que no desperdiciase ni una gota, aunque puede ser que no te refirieras a esto.
  * Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo. Venga. Afuera la ropa. - Dijo mientras se ponía encima.
  * Pero se discreta… ¿Y si nos viesen los pilotos?
  * Primero ¿Y qué?, segundo, esto es un avión privado de una familia rica… lo que no habrán visto ellos no lo ha visto nadie y tercero y más importante… ya te he desnudado mientras hablábamos.
  * Mierda Eliza… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?
  * Mis habilidades se magnifican cuando estoy cachonda. Ven aquí pequeñín.



El pene de Ribet erecto era de unos veinte centímetros, un tanto más pequeño que el de la vampiresa pero en el fondo nada desdeñable, pero por alguna razón que se metiera con su nuevo miembro la enfadaba.

  * Veras Eliza, lo importante no es cuánto mida… - Soltó mientras agarraba los muslos desnudos de la vampiresa desbocada. - ¡Es cómo lo utilizó para penetrarte!



Al terminar la frase tiro de los muslos hacia abajo y penetró la chorreante vulva de Eliza, ésta de la sorpresa y la sensación que recorrió el cuerpo gritó un fuerte gemido. Sin esperar a que se recuperase, empezó a hacerla cabalgar en ella. Arriba y abajo entraba y salía rellenando todo los recovecos de la mujer narcoleptica, ver cómo botaba encima suya y sus pechos se movían al compás de sus caderas hacia que Ribet se pusiese mas cachonda y dura. Y con el movimiento a Eliza le pasaba lo mismo, cuanto más la penetraba y más se movían más alto se levantaba su polla que hacía unos minutos acababa de descargar una gran cantidad de semen.

  * Cómo te corras me vas a bañar entera.
  * ¿Y eso no te pone mas cachonda? Por qué solo de pensarlo yo ya me estoy poniendo más cachonda.



Era cierto, la mujer que estaba debajo de la vampiresa comenzó a notar como más líquido caliente y algo pegajoso empezaba a brotar del coño de Eliza y derramarse en la entrepierna de Ribet.

  * Si me vas a bañar en tu semen…
  * Creo que es justo, tú me vas a llenar con el tuyo.
  * Cierto, pero hagámoslo con estilo.



Cogió la polla de la vampiresa y la puso entre sus pechos. Eran medianos y el cuerpo del pene cabía cómodamente entre ellos aun así la muchacha aplasto sus pechos contra él dejando sus pezones rozandose, uno con otro.

  * ¿Si bebo más leche me crecerá grande y fuerte como la tuya? - Pregunto Ribet mirando fijamente al glande húmedo y descubierto de Eliza.
  * Quién sabe. Todo es probarlo.
  * Tu solo quieres que te la coma.
  * ¿Y tú no quieres hacerlo? Antes lo estabas si has acabado con el pequeñín entre las piernas.
  * Deja de llamarlo así. El tuyo es el monstruoso… el mío es normal.
  * Jajajajaja… Quizás tengas razón Ribet.
  * Cállate…



Una vez más la joven se llevó el pene de la vampiresa a la boca y empezó a lamerlo mientras por abajo lo masajeaba con sus pechos sin descuidar el movimiento de caderas que mantenía velocidad. No tardó mucho hasta que Ribet paró en seco, al darse cuenta Eliza sonrió.

  * Mirala que linda cara pones. Venga suéltalo. Suelta tu primer orgasmo de polla.



Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de la mujer de pelo azul, que levanto la cabeza para gemir y con la boca abierta y la lengua cayendo a un lado de la comisura de los labios el semen de su pene comenzó a fluir a borbotones, quizás fuera más chico que él de la vampiresa pero estaba saliendo el doble de lo que normalmente expulsaba ella. Era tal la cantidad que el vientre de Eliza comenzó a hincharse hasta que su útero no pudo con tanto semen y comenzó a fluir hacia fuera con lo que la vampiresa aprovechó la oportunidad y apoyando la mano contra la pared levantó su cintura hasta la altura de Ribet y tiró de su cabeza para que tragase todo el semen que fluía hacia fuera.

  * Venga Ribet, hasta el fondo, no desperdicies ni una gota. Bebete toda la leche para crecer fuerte y sana.



La mujer de ojos rojos aceptó de buena gana esa oferta y tomó todo el líquido que brotaba de dentro de Eliza. Cuando ya no brotaba más siguió lamiendo y relamiendo la vagina hasta no dejar ningún recoveco sin explorar y aun así siguió estimulando a la vampiresa hasta que finalmente el coño de la vampiresa se corrió llenando toda la cara de Ribet.

Aun desnudas y con las piernas temblorosas Eliza cogió a su amante de la mano y la llevó hasta la parte trasera tras la cortina a cama.

  * Vamos a continuar aquí.
  * Por mi como si es en una plaza con gente mirando.
  * No me digas esas cosas que me descontrolo.



La vampiresa tiró a la chica a la cama y se colocó encima de ella sus pechos se tocaban y sus bocas estaban a unos pocos centímetros una de otra. Colocó su pene apoyado en la vulva de Ribet y al mismo tiempo que la penetró junto sus labios y comenzó a besarla mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el de ella. Poco a poco el ritmo se iba incrementando. La muchacha de pelo azul hizo unas tenazas con sus piernas en la cintura y sus brazos en el cuello de Eliza. Cuanto más fuerte golpeaba las paredes de su vagina mas rapido se iba levantando su pene ya recuperado del asalto anterior de lo que se percató la vampiresa y actuando en consecuencia metió la mano entre sus dos cuerpos para frotarlo y juguetear con él mientras penetraba a su dueña. Eliza buscaba correrse a la vez que su compañera así que comenzo a frotar con fuerza la polla en su mano hasta que empezó a escuchar pequeños gemidos por parte de Ribet, en ese momento sin reducir la intensidad de cómo la masturbaba aumentó su fuerza y velocidad penetrandola. Así como la vampiresa se había propuesto ambas comenzaron a correrse, ella en el coño de Ribet y ésta encima de ambas quedando recubiertas del espeso liquido que emanaba de aquel pequeño pero potente miembro.

Estaban ambas tumbadas en la cama lamiéndose una a otra el cuerpo para quitarse el semen del cuerpo como si de gatos lavándose fuesen cuando la voz del piloto por un intercomunicador las interrumpió.

  * Llegaremos a El Cairo en una hora, por favor señoritas, ruego que se preparen. Si necesitan una ducha tienen el baño al lado de la cabina.
  * ¿Cómo saben?
  * Ah, me lo dijo antes Sebastian, las cabinas de estos aviones no está insonorizada. Habrán escuchado los gemidos.
  * Pero… - No pudo decir nada solo se quedó ahí quieta roja como un tomate.
  * Venga, no te preocupes. Vamos a darnos una ducha juntas.
  * No creo que quepamos, los baños de los aviones son muy chicos, y lo que habrá será una placa de ducha.
  * No hemos tenido problemas para apretarnos ahora, seguro que no lo tendremos para apretarnos en la ducha.




	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con las pistas sobre quien ha provocado la situación de la entrepierna de Lili por fin llegan a la ciudad donde se dirigían. En ella encontraran el origen de todo este quebradero de cabeza.

Tal y como dijo Sebastian, en el aeropuerto internacional de El Cairo había un vehículo esperando a las viajeras. Era impresionante el control que tenían los Rocheforts en todos los ámbitos, pocas veces había visto algo igual en todos los años de vida de Eliza.

  * ¿Vamos directamente al objetivo o prefieren visitar la ciudad?
  * ¿Al objetivo? ¿Es usted militar? - Preguntó con curiosidad Ribet.
  * Ya no, ahora trabajo para la privada.
  * Seguridad privada. Ese Sebastian es un amor, se ha preocupado de que lleguemos sanas y a salvo a nuestra misión. Aunque no tenía por qué. - Al decirlo la vampiresa chocó su puño derecho contra la palma de la mano izquierda.
  * De hecho, este encargo nos lo ha hecho directamente la señorita. - Reconoció el piloto. - Aunque cuando nos llamó parecía rara, tenía la voz entrecortada y la respiración alterada.
  * Estaría follando con Asuka. - Dijo sin ningún tipo de tapujo.
  * ¡Eliza! - Espetó la joven de pelo azul.



El piloto no respondió ante tal declaración. Tardó un poco en volver a hablar incómodo por cómo había evolucionado la conversación.

  * Bueno señoras, ¿entonces?
  * Al objetivo - Indicó Eliza.



La carretera por la que estaban desplazándose no era muy nueva, por lo que el vehículo provocaba un traqueteo constante. Poco a poco los ojos de Ribet se fueron cerrando vencidos por el sueño, el sol que entraba por la ventanilla le daba directamente en la cara por lo que el proceso fue muy rápido. Cuando ya estaba totalmente dormida su cabeza se deslizó hacia abajo y quedó apoyada en el hombro de Eliza. Al notarlo, está, miró a la joven, sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza a lo que ella misma sorprendida se sonrojo. Sin notarlo el piloto la interrumpió y le comenzó a hablar.

  * Bueno, ¿y qué os trae por aquí? Hacia donde vamos no es precisamente un lugar muy turístico.
  * En mi caso, vengo a cumplir una promesa que le he hecho a Lili. No es una promesa trascendentales de vida o muerte, pero me gusta cumplir mis promesas en la medida de lo posible. Ya que de no hacerlo tendré mucho tiempo para arrepentirme.
  * ¿Y su amiga?
  * Ribet… ella viene por qué… - Titubeo al pensar en los motivos de su amiga. - Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Pero me alegro de que esté conmigo.



En ese momento la conversación había despertado a la chica apoyada en el hombro de la vampiresa y escuchó la última parte, lo que ocasionó que se pusiese roja como un tomate. Ni el piloto ni Eliza se percataron de ello.

El viaje continuó sin incidentes más allá del traqueteo y los baches provocados por el lamentable estado de la carretera. El piloto comentó que era una carretera secundaria desconocida por la gran mayoría, por ello poco transitada y que por ello estaba en ese estado, había otros caminos hacia su objetivo pero que este era el más seguro. Deformación profesional dijo riéndose. Una hora más tarde finalmente llegaron a su destino. La vampiresa despertó a la joven apoyada en su hombro.

  * Un rato más… - Refunfuñó la joven durmiente.
  * Venga, esta noche puedes dormir conmigo si quieres, pero ahora tenemos cosas que hacer. - Replicó Eliza.



La muchacha al oír eso abrió los ojos de par en par y salió del coche con los ojos brillando emocionada. La ciudad a la que habían llegado no destacaba en absoluto, una ciudad de estilo urbanita con muchos edificios modernos y casi ausencia de edificios de corte egipcio clásico que suelen asomar por las distintas ciudades del país. Sino fuese porque vienen desde El Cairo pensarían que se han vuelto a colar en Europa.

  * Vaya decepción de sitio. - Admitió Ribet. - Parece la ciudad de la que vengo.
  * Bueno, bueno, no venimos a hacer turismo buscamos a alguien.
  * Ya… pero igualmente estoy decepcionada.
  * Bien, a quién buscamos es a una mujer egipciaipcia de pelo negro y ojos cafe. Responde al nombre de Zafina.
  * ¿Y cómo la encontraremos?
  * Haciendo lo de siempre.
  * ¿Ir a un bar y preguntar? - La joven de pelo azul juzgo a su compañera.
  * La última vez funcionó. ¿O no te acuerdas como te recompense por ello?
  * Recuerdo que nos secuestraron.
  * ¿Y no recuerdas lo que hicimos antes?



Ribet se volvió a poner roja como un tomate y le volvió la cara a la vampiresa. Eliza cogió del brazo a la chica de pelo azul y tiró de ella para que comenzaran a caminar. Caminando por la calle vieron, efectivamente, que la ciudad desde cerca no se diferenciaba mucho de donde venían. Había mucha multiculturalidad con personas de todas partes al menos racialmente hablando, probablemente las que veían eran oriundas de esa ciudad ya que no se veía mucho turismo. La falta de turismo en general provocaba que todos los ojos de cada hombre y mujer que se cruzaron fuese hacia ellas inspeccionandolas de arriba a abajo, algo que la vampiresa dejaba pasar pero que a Ribet la incomodaba bastante.

  * ¿Qué ha pasado con la seguridad en ti misma que vi en el bar en el que trabajabas?
  * En su sitio, sé que puedo partirlos en dos si fuese necesario, pero no quita que me incomode la situación.
  * No puedo discutirlo. A mi ya es que me da igual. Como entenderás, llevar estos cuernos hace que atraiga miradas varias.



Continuaron caminando un largo trecho hasta llegar a la calle principal, y de nuevo caminaron por ella buscando su objetivo, un bar donde sacar información. Aunque todo parecía muy extraño, todos los locales abiertos eran tiendas de distintos ámbitos, pero ninguno parecía el típico bar. Era muy sospechoso que una ciudad del tamaño que fuese no tuviese ese tipo de establecimiento. Siguieron caminando pero sin resultados.

  * Habrá que tomar otra vía. Agarrate bien.
  * ¿Qué? ¡Guaaaaa…!



Eliza tomó en brazos a Ribet, comenzó a saltar entre los recovecos de la fachada de un edificio, a veces se apoyaba en un balcón, otras simplemente se agarraba a una ventana. Tras unos cuantos saltos alcanzaron la azotea del edificio. La gente en la calle montó un buen revuelo al verlo.

  * Podrías haber sido más discreta, si ya llamábamos la atención ahora seremos la comidilla.
  * Mejor, asi quizas venga a nosotras esa tal Zafina.
  * Todo lo haces igual ¿no?
  * Si. Me parece que sí.



El edificio daba a la calle principal pero por los lados y su espalda había callejones un tanto oscuros. Entonces una señal cuál providencia llegó a los ojos rojos de la vampiresa.

  * Yo no estoy hablando contigo chaval.



Por el tono estaba claro que la señal estaba beoda, para más pistas le estaba gritando a unas bolsas de basura. La mujer de pelo negro acabado en rojo avisó a su compañera.

  * Mira, tenemos una pista.
  * Parece un hombre borracho. ¿Qué pista es…? Aaaahhh, ya entiendo.



Eliza se tocó la punta de la nariz repetidas veces en señal de que su compañera había acertado. Volvió a coger en brazos a la chica y bajaron hasta aquel oscuro callejón, aunque gritó igualmente, esta vez pareció que se divertía más que otra cosa. El hombre borracho se asustó y se cayó al suelo.

  * ¿Qué queréis? Brujas seductoras de mi cabeza.
  * ¿De su cabeza? Si que esta borracho. - Afirmó Ribet.
  * Mejor, así nos contará lo que queramos.



Aquel individuo era un hombre de mediana edad, rondaría de los cuarenta y muchos a los cincuenta y pocos. El pelo gris desaliñado indicaba que había estado de fiesta durante mucho tiempo. Cuando la vampiresa de ojos rojos se acercó inmediatamente se echó para atrás por el olor que desprendía el hombre borracho.

  * Buf… apesta. Encargate tu cielo, que tienes más mano con los borrachos.
  * ¿Cielo? ¿Y por qué yo?
  * Eras camarera, seguro que has pateado culos borrachos.
  * Muchos, pero me sigue pareciendo que escurres el bulto.
  * Yo si que te voy a escurrir el bulto cuando terminemos.
  * Eres más basta que un bocadillo de cemento… En fin…



Sin más remedio la joven peliazul se acercó a aquel borracho y comenzó a hablar tranquila y sosegadamente.

  * Disculpa señor, quisiera preguntarle algo.
  * ¡Aléjate de mi, hada sexy! - Aquél hombre seguía con los desvaríos.
  * No voy a hacerle daño.
  * ¡Pero yo a tí si, como te acerques más!



Ribet intentó tranquilizar a aquél hombre borracho colocándole la mano en el hombro pero eso solo provoco que el individuo se alterara más y atacara a la joven frente a ella. Con los movimientos típicos de alguien beodo fue sencillo de esquivar, Ribet tan solo tuvo que dar un paso hacia un lado y el tipo pasó lanzado por delante, con un dedo golpeó el hombro de aquella persona en modo de aviso de que estaba detrás, la muchacha se agachó y con un barrido de piernas tumbó en el suelo. Eliza miraba como su compañera daba buena lección al individuo, haciendo gala de su fuerza oculta levantó al hombre del suelo agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa y lo puso de nuevo en pié.

  * ¡Ahhhh demonio rojo… demonio rojo! - Desde su punto de vista alterada por el alcohol veía una mujer roja con pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de la frente y una cola de demonio que nace de la rabadilla de la columna.
  * Deja de desvariar. - Dijo mientras abofeteaba la cara al receptor del mensaje. - Estás borracho. ¿Como? No hay ningún bar cerca. Cuentame lo que sabes o prepárate para recibir. - Al mismo tiempo que terminaba la frase alzaba el puño en gesto amenazador.
  * ¡Más abajo, más abajo, sigue este callejón y encontrarás una puerta con una gran mirilla, golpea quince veces y di la clave, cielo nocturno!
  * ¿Nada más? Como se te olvide algo lo vas a lamentar.
  * De verdad. Es todo. Déjame demonio rojo.



La antigua camarera soltó a aquel hombre borracho que salió disparado de aquel callejón gritando y sollozando, aunque no llegó muy lejos, al momento se cayó al suelo y comenzó a vomitar entre unos contenedores.

  * Esa es mi chica, eres la mejor.
  * ¿Qué harías sin mí?
  * Divertirme muchísimo menos.
  * ¿En el sexo?
  * En todo.



La joven intentó hacer como si nada pero su rostro se torno una vez más rojo como un tomate. Decidieron seguir las indicaciones que habían recibido por lo que reanudaron la marcha. En lo más profundo del callejón había una puerta con una gran mirilla, tal y como le había sonsacado la información al borracho, llamaron quince veces, entonces la gran mirilla se abrió y por ella se asomo una mirada seria y sentenciosa.

  * Cielo nocturno.
  * Correcto. - Dijo la voz tras la puerta.



Ambas mujeres cruzaron el umbral y dentro no encontraron más que un bar cochambroso con una barra muy larga y unas cuantas mesas apartadas al fondo, la verdad es que este local en una situación normal no sobreviviría pero viendo que la ciudad misteriosamente ha dejado los bares relegados a la clandestinidad era normal que esto fuese lo que uno podría encontrar.

  * Bien, ¿cómo procedemos? - Preguntó la mujer de ojos rojos y pelo azul.
  * Vamos a tomar algo primero, estoy sedienta. Camarero, ¿qué es lo mejor que me puedes ofrecer?
  * Unas cervezas y da gracias. - Dijo el camarero frunciendo el ceño.
  * Pues ponme dos bien grandes.



Eliza ya con las dos cervezas en las manos fue hacia la mesa del fondo donde se había sentado Ribet.

  * Qué rápida eres encontrando sitio. Toma aqui tienes.
  * No ha sido muy difícil, este sitio está vacío. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir algo de información así?
  * Relájate, cielo, todo llegará. 



La vampiresa bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna de su compañera y comenzó masajear el bulto que tenía, pero Ribet apartó la mano de si.

  * ¿Crees que es el momento?
  * ¿Por qué no?
  * Porque tienes una promesa que quieres cumplir.
  * Uhm… Vale… Tienes razón… déjame ocuparme de esto primero.
  * Ven. Si consigues cumplir tu promesa podrás… - La muchacha de pelo azul comenzó susurrarle al oído las recompensas que Eliza recibiría si conseguía cumplir su promesa.
  * No se hable más. Ahora vengo.
  * Jejeje… Veo que tu tambien te puedes sonrojar, vampiresa Eliza.



Eliza se marchó hacia la barra pero Ribet no pudo oír nada de lo que le dijo, al cabo de unos pocos minutos de conversación ambos se fueron hacia una habitación tras la barra. Poco más de cinco minutos pasaron y la vampiresa salió por aquella puerta y volvió a la mesa para sentarse al lado de su compañera, pero estaba algo distinta. Su pecho había crecido de una copa C a una copa G en cuestión de los pocos minutos que había estado alejada de la mesa.

  * ¿Qué te ha pasado en las tetas? Por todo lo que es grande y redondo.
  * ¿Esto? Nada, efectos secundarios. 
  * ¿De qué exactamente?
  * De chuparle la sangre al camarero.
  * Guau. Ahora me arrepiento de haberte cortado antes. - Dijo ojiplatica con la mirada fija en los enormes pechos y no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlos.
  * Uooo… No toques así sin avisar, ahora mismo están más sensibles que nunca. Escucha. Parece ser que una bruja astróloga ha convencido a la alcaldesa que el alcohol traerá la perdición sobre esta ciudad y por eso los bares están todos cerrados y los que quedan son clandestinos.
  * ¿Crees que esa bruja astróloga puede ser Zafina?
  * No lo sé, pero es la mejor pista que tenemos. Vamos, el camarero nos ha invitado a estas cervezas así que vayámonos antes de que nos desinvite.



Ambas salieron por la puerta con total normalidad. Antes de irse le preguntaron al portero sobre donde estaba el ayuntamiento, este los miró de forma agresiva, pero ambas aclararon que no tenía nada que ver con ese local, aquel hombre enorme creyó en su palabra y les indico el camino. Al salir vieron que había caído la noche. Volviendo sobre sus pasos se encontraron con el borracho aun entre los contenedores donde lo habían dejado, al verlas de nuevo grito.

  * ¡Demonio rojo no, déjame!
  * Increíble que siga con esa cantinela.
  * Déjale. Ya se le pasará.



Tras salir del callejón empezaron a seguir las indicaciones que les dio el portero del bar, les llevó bastante tiempo llegar andando, la ciudad era grande y el bar desde donde habían partido estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, normal en este caso, preferirían estar lejos de la institución que los ha prohibido. Al final de una larga caminata finalmente llegaron al ayuntamiento, era uno de los pocos sino el único edificio de corte egipcio en toda la ciudad, era enorme y majestuoso, no pegaba para nada con el resto de los edificios de la ciudad.

El ambiente cambió radicalmente al entrar por las puertas de aquel edificio. El frío de la calle no era nada comparado con el del hall principal, la sala tenía luz pero no llegaba a todos los rincones de la sala. Al acercarse a recepción no había nadie pero un cartel indicaba que las sesiones espirituales con la señorita Zafina comenzarían a las diez de la noche en la última planta.

  * Perfecto. Nos lo han servido en bandeja de plata.
  * Esto… ¿La plata no te hace daño?
  * Bueno si es una bala de plata si. Pero creo que eso le hace daño a cualquiera.



Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, aquel edificio contaba con 4 plantas aparte de la planta baja así que la escalinata tomó un buen rato. Por el camino escucharon unas voces cuchichear en la segunda planta.

  * ¿Qué se habrá creído esa bruja?
  * Pero la alcaldesa confía en ella ¿no?
  * Seguro que la tiene engañada con alguno de sus trucos.
  * Mi primo ha oído que la alcaldesa usa a la bruja en sus juegos sexuales.
  * Pues ya le vale a la alcaldesa, debería separar trabajo de placer, pero aun asi, no se quien usa a quien la verdad.



Ya arriba del todo, en la cuarta planta, vieron una habitación abierta de la que salía algo de luz en contraste con todo el pasillo principal. Se asomaron por esa puerta, era una habitación pequeña con una mesa y una silla de escritorio, delante de la mesa debería haber un par de sillas para las visitas pero estaban apartadas en un lado y en la pared del fondo una ventana de tamaño mediano por el que podía asomar un cuerpo entero y allí estaba, Zafina se encontraba meditando en medio de la sala, en una posición antinatural o eso pensaban ambas observadoras, apoyada sobre sus nalgas las piernas pasaban por detrás de la cabeza y mantenía el equilibrio apretando el puño izquierdo sobre la palma derecha. Golpearon la puerta.

  * Hola, Zafina, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote. - La vampiresa se dejó de tapujos y se dirigió directamente a ella.



La bruja y astróloga abrió los ojos y vio a sus dos visitantes. Al levantarse pudieron ver ambas mujeres como lucía realmente, con su pelo negro hasta el principio de la espalda y sus ojos color cafe acompañaban un traje de licra ajustado de colores violeta y negro que contorneaba las curvas de la muchacha, un pañuelo adornaba su cuello y caia sobre su espalda en su cintura una falda corta que salia de la cintura del pantalon ajustado que llevaba. La mano izquierda la llevaba tapada con un guante y sus orejas y muñecas estaban adornados con accesorios dorados.

  * ¿Queréis participar en las sesiones espirituales de hoy?
  * Necesitamos otra clase de servicios. - Dijo Ribet obviando la propuesta.
  * Queremos hacer negocios referente a los Rocheforts, para ser más exactos, relacionados con Lili Rochefort. - Apuntó Eliza.
  * No puedo ayudaros, eso fue un encargo de otra clienta.
  * No te preocupes, ya hemos hablado con Katarina. Nos da permiso.
  * ¿Y que quereis hacerle a esa muchacha?
  * Deshacerle. - Corrigió Ribet.
  * De acuerdo. Para ello necesito algunas cosas.
  * No nos irás a pedir cosas de Lili ¿no?
  * No te preocupes, eso ya lo trajo Katarina la última vez. No. Necesito vuestra ayuda para deshacer totalmente el hechizo.
  * Espera espera, no quiero que lo deshagas del todo. - Aclaro la vampiresa.
  * Ah, ¿no? - Se sorprendió la muchacha peliazul.
  * No, a mi déjame como estoy.
  * Esto parece más complicado que como estaba inicialmente. Mejor explícate.



Eliza comenzó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. De cómo de Lili pasó a ella y también a Asuka y por último a Ribet, y de como había prometido que buscaría una solución.

  * Prometí buscar una solución para Lili y por extensión a Asuka, pero yo no quiero que me lo quites. Y bueno, sobre mi compi no decido yo, decide ella.
  * Así que eras tu. Tu eres la que ha estado disfrutando de mi duplicado mágico.
  * ¿Perdón?



Zafina se bajó los pantalones y la falda se levantó por sí sola al aparecer un enorme pene de idénticas proporciones a las de Eliza y por extensión a las de Lili y Asuka.

  * El hechizo que lance no fue más que un duplicado mágico. Todo lo que habéis estado haciendo con él lo he estado sintiendo yo todo este tiempo.
  * ¿Y qué pretendías con ese hechizo? - Pregunto Ribet algo confusa por el objetivo de ello.
  * Por como describió a la señorita Rochefort mi última clienta pensé que colocarle semejante miembro indecente avergonzaría a la muchacha de tal forma que cedería a los deseos de Katarina.
  * Pues te ha salido mal, lleva usando tu pene para follar con su amada Asuka desde hace un mes. - Afirmó la vampiresa.
  * Si, tengo que reconocer que ahora mismo noto como lo están usando. Me está calentando muy rápidamente.
  * Bueno, ¿y cómo lo solucionamos? - Comentó impaciente la ex camarera.
  * Tiene fácil solución, al ser el mismo duplicado mágico puedo hacer el rito con vosotras dos. Venid aquí.



La bruja retiró del centro de la sala la alfombra circular que la adornaba y bajo él había grabado en el suelo un círculo mágico. Además se quitó el resto de la ropa excepto el guante de la mano izquierda y la tiró encima del escritorio.

  * El semen debe volver a su origen, vertedlo dentro de mí y podré reconducir el hechizo.



Eliza sonrió, y Ribet se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba incrédula. Ambas se desnudaron, la vampiresa ya estaba lista en el momento en el que Zafina se había desnudado pero la mujer de pelo azul tuvo que ponerse a tono. Eliza se puso por delante de la bruja y su compañera por detrás. Entre ambas la pusieron en volandas. El pene de la bruja encajaba entre los pechos de la vampiresa que lo acogió con un gemido. Por detrás Ribet apretaba sus pechos contra la espalda de Zafina mientras iba introduciendo lentamente su pene en el prieto culo de la bruja. Por delante y sin la misma delicadeza que su compañera introdujo en el húmedo coño bajo el enorme pene de Zafina la mayor parte de su polla. Con cada embestida de las caderas de Eliza el pene de la bruja se deslizaba por el apretado canalillo de la vampiresa lo que provocaba que ambas gimieran.

Los cuerpos de ambas mujeres comenzaron a sudar poco a poco con el esfuerzo y sus alientos a condensarse frente a ellas, el calor se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y eso hacía que se excitasen mas. La punta del pene mastodóntico de Zafina comenzaba a humedecerse y los pechos de la vampiresa estaban cada vez más húmedos, lo que la excitaba aun mas. El semen empezaba a emanar poquito a poco por aquel enorme glande al que de vez en cuando le daba unos pequeños lametones. La primera en correrse fue la bruja que lleno a las tres de su esperma caliente lo que excitó más a ambas mujeres que apretaron el ritmo. Zafina lanzó un conjuro que no entendieron.

  * Ritnes odneicah atse em arto al euq ol natneis euq.



De pronto Eliza sintió como si Ribet la estuviera penetrando delicadamente por detrás y ésta sentía como el enorme pene llenaba toda su vagina. No contenta con esto la bruja agarró a ambas de la cabeza y tiró de ellas para que se encontrasen al lado derecho de su cuello, comenzaron a besarse lo que provocaba cosquilleos en el cuello de Zafina. Cuanto más aumentaba el éxtasis con más fuerza embestía hasta que finalmente, ambas llenaron con una tremenda cantidad de semen el interior de la bruja que de inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos color café del mismo color violeta que el de el traje que tenía tirado encima de la mesa.

  * Aczerapased euq anreipertne al ne ovutse zev anu euq ol.
  * ¿Y ya está?
  * He canalizado el hechizo, decidme a quién se lo retiró.
  * A Lili Rochefort y Asuka Kazama. ¿Tu que quiere cielo?
  * Estoy bien como estoy. - Al decir eso beso a la vampiresa y con la lengua rozó sus colmillos característicos.
  * De acuerdo.



Volvió a decir lo mismo que hace un momento pero añadiendo los nombres que la vampiresa le había dicho, tras eso se desplomó en los brazos de Ribet, pero ésta la sujetó con fuerza para que no se hiciese daño.

  * Pues ya has cumplido tu promesa. Enhorabuena señoritas…
  * Eliza.
  * Ribet.



De pronto el teléfono de Eliza que se encontraba en el pantalón tirado en el suelo comenzó a sonar.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras retirar el hechizo de Lili, Eliza y Ribet vuelven a la mansión Rochefort.

  * Si, si, ya hemos cogido el avión. - Eliza estaba hablando por teléfono. - Vale, en cuanto lleguemos llamaremos a Sebastian. Si, venga, hasta pronto.
  * ¿Era Lili Rochefort? - preguntó la mujer peliazul a su lado.
  * Si, estaba muy efusiva. Parece que la adicción al sexo que le había provocado el hechizo de Zafina casi le cuesta la salud.
  * Igualmente no parece que sea de las personas que muestran agradecimiento tan abiertamente.
  * Ya, a mí también me ha sorprendido. Todos tenemos facetas que enseñamos poco. Como tu.
  * ¿Yo? - Pregunto sorprendida.
  * Si, de normal eres una tía dura. Pero tiene una parte blandita y tierna que te da vergüenza enseñar.
  * ¿Yyy… y tú? ¿No tienes nada que te guste dejar oculto? - La cara de Ribet era del mismo color que sus ojos.
  * Quizás… - Dijo sonriendo.



Tras recibir aquella llamada tras terminar el ritual para deshacer el hechizo las dos mujeres volvieron sobre sus pasos, a las afueras de la ciudad les esperaba el coche que las había traído para llevarlas al aeropuerto en El Cairo, el viaje transcurrió sin nada reseñable y en unas horas llegaron de nuevo al aeropuerto donde, sin ninguna sorpresa reseñable estaba el avión privado que las había llevado hasta allí. El vuelo ya había despegado y la pareja desde luego se había acomodado.

  * Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vienes? - Preguntó la vampiresa.
  * Lo que esa vampírica cabeza tuya se te haya ocurrido, mejor lo hacemos en la ducha de la mansión Rochefort, ¿vale?
  * Uhm, más excitante desde luego.
  * Y probablemente más espacio.
  * No te lo discuto. Toma guárdamelo.



Eliza le dio un buen beso con lengua a su compañera, al apartarse un poco la saliva las mantenía unidas por un hilo fino que se rompió al separarse del todo.

Con todo el tema del hechizo de Lili solucionado, la milenaria Vampiresa se había dado cuenta que volvía a estar sin rumbo, era agradable estar dando vueltas de aquí para allá con Ribet con un objetivo en la cabeza. Ahora le preocupaba un poco en qué ocupar su tiempo y quizás la ducha le aclarara las ideas a corto plazo. El habitáculo para la ducha no era nada amplio, probablemente de un metro de ancho por un metro de largo y dos metros y medio de alto. En la pared había una repisa de rendijas en la que reposaban distintos productos para la higiene y varios utensilios y juguetes sexuales.

  * Quizás te venga de antes tu afan por el sexo señorita Rochefort. - Dijo en voz alta aunque no había nadie que la oyese.



Abrió el grifo y comenzó a correr el agua fría lo que provocó que Eliza pegase un leve respingo que hizo que se golpeara contra la pared. Aguanto un poco el frió hasta que finalmente consiguió graduar la temperatura. El agua corría por el pelo de la vampiresa que llegaba hasta su pecho y desde ahí seguía corriendo hasta que finalmente se dividía, había agua que corría por las piernas y agua que se precipitaba del cuerpo desde su vagina hasta el suelo de la ducha. Era raro ver como corria el agua y no se topaba con el pene que había tenido durante semanas en la entrepierna, eso era debido a un último regalo de la bruja Zafina.

  * A ver, ¿cómo era?



Intentó recordar lo que le dijo la hermosa bruja antes de irse.

  * Aprenderás a llamar a tu pene sin ningún ritual, pero de momento si quieres hacerlo aparecer usando tus líquidos vaginales dibuja este símbolo en tu pelvis.



Al recordarlo lo intentó de inmediato, introdujo en su vagina un par de dedos con los que empezó a masajearla hasta que finalmente sus dedos estaban totalmente cubiertos por sus jugos vaginales. Comenzó a dibujar sobre la pelvis el símbolo que le enseñó Zafina, era un corazón ornamentado muy parecido al que le vio a Katarina la diferencia a que el suyo no tenía colores y se iba con un poco de agua. Al completar el dibujo, aunque la mayoría había sido borrado ya con el agua que caía de la ducha un brillo rosa intenso con la forma de ese mismo símbolo, el brillo aumento convirtiéndose en un destello que al disiparse se pudo ver como volvía a tener entre la entrepierna a su reciente compañero.

Al comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio noto como una sensación que recorrió desde la punta del pene hasta el cerebro la sobrepasó y un calor que conocía muy bien le invadió el cuerpo. Estaba excitada, muy excitada. Mientras con la mano derecha frotaba con fuerza y sin miramientos su descomunal polla con la izquierda buscaba en la repisa de rendijas los objetos que había en ella, lo primero que encontró fue un cateter uretral que al verlo no tuvo muy claro para qué era, pero que finalmente logro entenderlo. Con delicadeza introdujo por la uretra de su pene el aparato que fue deslizándose con suavidad hasta que llegó a los últimos relieves que eran cada vez más grandes y estos se apretaban contra las paredes internas del miembro, una sensación estimulante recorrió todo el tronco del pene. También encontró un plug anal que ya habia utilizado con anterioridad cuando estuvo con su compañera Ribet en ese mismo baño, no dudo un momento y lo introdujo con cuidado en su ano. Por último encontró un huevo vibrador que tras activarlo se lo introdujo en el coño ya húmedo por los dedos de hace un momento. Con toda la parafernalia incluida puso sus manos manos a la obra y comenzó a frotarse la polla con ellas de forma salvaje a veces los tirones dolían un poco pero eso la excitaba más, cuanto más excitaba estaba con mas fuerza se masturbana hasta que finalmente no pudo mas y con las piernas temblando empezó a chorrear un jugo cálido y pegajoso de la vagina, al notarlo se dio cuenta que su pene estaba apunto tambien pero no pudo retirar el catéter antes del orgasmo. La cantidad de semen era tal que el objeto introducido en la uretra salió disparado y cayó al suelo tras chocar contra la pared. Contra esa misma pared una gran cantidad de esperma empezó a chocar contra ella y duró unos 30 segundos en los que cada espasmo expulsando el semen hacia que Eliza gritase del gusto. De pronto unos golpes en la puerta devolvieron a la vampiresa a la realidad.

  * ¿Tengo que ponerme celosa?
  * Quieres entrar, creo que aún podemos hacer cositas.



Pero el piloto las interrumpió avisando que estaban preparados para aterrizar y que debían volver a su asiento. A lo que ambas obedecieron pero rechistando mucho por ello. En el aeropuerto esperaba Sebastian para acompañarlas a la mansión Rochefort. Ambas se percataron de que no era el mismo aeropuerto del que partieron cuando salieron de allí.

  * La última vez hicimos llevar el avión al aeropuerto más cercano a donde os encontrabais, para ello la señorita compro el aeropuerto privado de la última vez.
  * ¡Guau! - Exclamó Ribet.
  * Todo lo que sea necesario por las salvadoras de la señorita.
  * Gracias Sebastian, pero lo hice porque me apetecía.
  * La tengo calada, señorita Eliza, usted es más buena de lo que aparenta.
  * Quizás… - Dijo apartando la mirada un poco sonrojada.
  * Jajajajaja - Empezó la chica peliazul a reírse a carcajadas. - Que guapa te pones cuando te sonrojas. - Le dijo a la vampiresa mientras la abrazaba del brazo.
  * Ya hemos llegado señoritas.



Sebastian paró el coche a la entrada de la finca y se bajó para abrirles la puerta a las invitadas.

  * La señorita Lili y la señorita Asuka las esperan en el jardín trasero.



Al salir del coche Ribet quedó impresionada por la grandiosidad de la finca y lo caro que parecía todo, había oído hablar de los Rocheforts, pero esto se salía de su imaginación.

  * Cierra la boca cariño que te vas a comer una mosca si sigues asi.
  * ¿Pero has visto todo esto?
  * Claro que sí, sobretodo cuando me desperté y vi que habían construido todo encima de mi sitio preferido para echarme la siesta… conmigo dentro.
  * A veces se me olvida que eres… tú. - Terminó la frase con una carcajada.



Siguieron conversando y sin darse cuenta llegaron al jardín trasero. Como había dicho el servicial mayordomo de los Rocheforts Lili y Asuka estaban allí tomando el té. Al verlas la hija de los Rocheforts se levantó y las invitó a sentarse.

  * Mira a quién tenemos aquí, a nuestras heroínas. Muchas gracias a las dos.
  * Eh… bueno, no es que yo haya hecho mucho.
  * Tu debes de ser la señorita Ribet ¿no es así? Eliza nos ha contado que has sido de gran ayuda en esta aventura y que está muy contenta de que estés con ella.
  * ¿Hoy toca avergonzarme o algo? - Dijo Eliza mirando para otro lado para ocultar su cara sonrojada.
  * Bueno bueno, cuéntanos cómo ha sido todo. - Dijo Asuka para intentar mediar en la conversación.
  * Bueno, ha sido muy divertido. Y hemos follado mucho, ¿verdad cielo?
  * Yo no lo habría dicho así, pero si, nos hemos divertido mucho.
  * No lo dirás así, pero en el avión te volviste un poco loca cuando íbamos para El Cairo. Solo pensarlo se me pone dura.
  * ¿Dura? ¿Acaso no han deshecho del todo el hechizo? - Preguntó Asuka extrañada.
  * Nos lo ofrecieron, pero dijimos que no.
  * ¿Dijimos?
  * Si, yo también estoy bajo la influencia del hechizo.
  * No se lo digas, hazle una demostración.



Ribet se bajó los pantalones e hizo el mismo ritual que Eliza hace unas horas en el avión y su pequeñín apareció ante los ojos de todos. Lili comenzó a reírse al ver que no era del mismo tamaño que el que ella había tenido.

  * Que cosa más pequeñita y linda.
  * Pero matona. - Reconoció la vampiresa.
  * ¿Te atreves a montarla? - Dijo la muchacha peliazul.



La señorita Rochefort no dijo nada, solo se bajo sus caras y bonitas bragas y las lanzó encima de la mesa del té cayendo dentro de su taza, se colocó encima de Ribet y introdujo su "lindo" pene en su interior, una sensación recorrió el cuerpo de ambas mujeres y la excitación hizo que se entregasen a fondo. Lili pasó los brazos por los hombros de la joven bajo ella y entrelazando los brazos apretó la cabeza de Ribet contra sus pechos, aun estaba vestida pero la sensación para la mujer de ojos rojos era agradable.

  * Bueno Asuka dime, ¿qué tal ha sido la experiencia? Ojalá hubiese podido probar tu polla.
  * Excitante y extasiante. Como no tengas cuidado te vuelves adicta.



Eliza se levantó y acercó su silla a la de la señorita Kazama. Se bajó los pantalones e invocó a su compañero. Asuka se levantó y se bajó los shorts que llevaba puesto y colocó el gigantesco miembro que hacía palidecer al de Ribet en su apretado ano, fue entrando lentamente hasta que finalmente todo estaba dentro de ella, en el proceso la vampiresa vio como la mujer frente a ella se le ponían los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando. Al comenzar a cabalgar encima de Eliza la camiseta deportiva de Asuka comenzó a mancharse.

  * Habéis follado mucho mientras yo no estaba ¿eh? Estás lactando.
  * Y no para, cada vez que me excito ahí están mis tetas echando leche.
  * Pues no la desaprovechemos. Alcánzame esa taza de té ¿quieres? Seguro que ese té negro esta exquisito con tu leche.



La vampiresa le quitó la camiseta deportiva a la joven y manchó el té con un poco de leche de sus pezones y empezó a beberlo mientras Asuka seguía dándole duro a su ano con la mastodóntica polla de Eliza. Al terminar el té dejó la taza sobre la mesa y comenzó a lamer con delicadeza los ya húmedos pezones para seguir disfrutando de su leche.

Las cuatro estuvieron toda la tarde ocupadas en la fiesta de bienvenida.

  
  


En otro lugar a muchos kilómetros de distancia en una habitación oscura alguien está revisando unas grabaciones. En ellas se ven a Eliza, Zafina y Ribet en ese orden follando para realizar el rito para deshacer el hechizo, la perspectiva parece indicar que fue grabado desde la ventana que tenía el despacho de la bruja. La escena pasaba y rebobinaba una y otra vez como si la persona desconocida buscara algo, finalmente tras horas de investigación lo encontró los ojos rojos reaccionaron a la mano del guante de Zafina y brillaron intensamente un milisegundo.

  * Mierda. Para esto voy a necesitar ayuda. - Dijo la voz de una mujer.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de Rochefort's Missfortune.
> 
> Proximo arco: Stairway to the night sky.


End file.
